Trick or sweet?
by nshawol566
Summary: Jadi? apakah Halloween itu selalu seram? menakutkan? penuh dengan misteri? ikuti kisah NaLu ini .. dan kau akan tahu jika Halloween itu ternyata sangat... manis.


**Happy Halloween! XD Haha! Author tau.. ini.. publishnya agak telat T.T tapi dimaklumi yaa.. author banyak tugas. Tapi.. okeh deh! Semoga menghibur ^^**

**.**

"Natsu.. kau ingat kan? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"A-Aku tak yakin dengan semua ini.. Erza.."

"Apa yang kau katakan flame-head! Ini ide yang bagus!"

"Bagus untukmu! Ice princess! Maksudku.. i-ini rencana buruk!"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Natsu?" Seorang barmaid cantik yang tengah berdiri dibelakang meja bar,mentautkan alisnya. "Kau meremahkan rencanaku?"

Natsu berkacak pinggang sembari berdecak "Oh. Ayolah Mira! Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak. Hanya.. lakukanlah.. aku tahu kau ingin.." Mira tersenyum jahil sembari beradu pandang dengan Erza dan Gray yang terlihat memanggutkan kepala mereka.

"B-Bagaimana jika_ ia_ membenciku?"

"Tak akan. Percaya pada kami" Erza memberikan Natsu rangkulan hangat _ala _persahabatan.

Natsu menghela nafas menyerah "Cih . Baiklah…"

'_Maafkan aku Luce..'_

**.**

**Trick or sweet?**

**Disclaimer fairy tail : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Humor**

**Rated : **_**K-plus**_

**Author : nshawol56/566**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

**.**

"Yup! Semua beres!" Lucy menatap bangga hasil kerja kerasnya untuk 'pesta halloween' di guild malam ini didepan cermin pada sudut kamarnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah pakaian serba putih berkelap-kelip dan mengenakan rok pendek. Baju kerlap-kelipnya lengkap dengan sayap kecil menghiasi punggung mungilnya. Singkat kata ia menjadi 'angel'. Rambut pirangnya tergerai indah hingga sebahunya.

"Ah.." Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat akan sesuatu "Aku harap.. Natsu memakai kostumnya dengan benar.."

_Flashback_

_Saat itu adalah empat jam sebelum pesta halloween guild di mulai. Sepasang 'partner kerja' tengah berada pada sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Banyaknya misi yang mereka ambil, membuat mereka tak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk berbelanja. Sehingga kini hanya tinggal beberapa jam hingga pesta dimulai._

_Sempitnya waktu juga yang membuat mereka otomatis menjadi pasangan di pesta nanti, karna semua anggota guild lain telah memiliki pasangan, bahkan Happy._

"_Hey.. Luce. Ayo kita menjadi ninja! Nin-nin!" Kata Natsu bersemangat, memecahkan kebisuan diantara mereka. Lucy menggerakan bola matanya. Menatap Natsu dengan tatapan datar. "Tidak" Jawab Lucy singkat._

"_Oh.. Uhmm.." Natsu mulai berpikir lagi. "Bagaimana dengan.. aku menajdi ultraman dan kau monsternya!"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Uh? Bagaimana dengan.. aku menjadi tarzan dan kau menjadi jane-nya?"_

"_Tidak. Lagi pula Natsu.." Lucy kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Natsu "Kau terkadang mesum"_

"_E-Eh?"_

"_Kenapa malah 'eh'? kau hanya ingin melihatku memakai pakaian seksi, bukan?"_

"_Tidak!" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum malu-malu "Mu-Mungkin.. Luce. Tapi ini semua salah stripper! Ia yang menularkan kemesumannya padaku!" Kata Natsu membela diri._

"_Ampun, Natsu. Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain" Lucy sedikit menggeram._

"_Baiklah.. bagaimana dengan kostum mayat hidup?"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Mayat asli?"_

"_Tidak, Natsu! Itu seram!"_

_Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya, sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya "Lalu? Itu kan makna halloween? Seram.. misteri.. ketakutan"Jelasnya sembari menolehkan kepalanya, kekiri dan kekanan, melihat-lihat beberapa kostum yang mereka lewati._

"_Tidak semua, Natsu.. kau terkadang juga bisa menjadi manis saat halloween!" Lucy mengangkat sebuah kostum kelinci dan mencocokannya pada Natsu._

"_Tak menarik" Sahut Natsu singkat, sembari menepas kostum yang ada ditangan Lucy. "Oh.. ayolah. Hentikan semua tentang hal-hal 'manis dan lucu' itu. ini halloween! Semua harus seram!" Teriak Natsu bersemangat. Tetapi.. Lucy tak menggubris perkataannya barusan. Mata karamelnya terlanjur jatuh hati pada sepasang kostum di depannya._

"_O-Ow.. kau pasti bercanda Luce" Natsu menatap horror kostum dihadapannya "Ini.. kostum paling menyeramkan… yang pernah kulihat" Natsu menatap jijik, juga seram kostum yang membuat Lucy tak berpaling. Okeh. Untuk kostum wanitanya memang terlihat manis dan akan sangat sempurna bila dipakai oleh Lucy. Tapi.. untuk kostum prianya…_

"_Kau menyiksaku jika memaksaku memakai, rok dan bertelanjang dada seperti itu!" Hardik Natsu sembari menunjuk kostum cupid itu. "Terlebih lagi.. sayap? Sayap Luce! bagaimana bisa seorang Natsu Dragneel seorang fire dragon slayer,mengenakan kostum aneh seperti itu?! pikirkan reputasiku Luce!"_

"_Natsu. Jangan berlebihan. Kostum ini sangat lucu! Juga.. terlebih lagi.. kau tak pernah punya reputasi"_

"_Lu—!" Natsu baru akan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk beradu mulut dengan Lucy, ketika mata onyx-nya berbinar-binar menatap sebuah kostum._

"_Lucy.. aku aku mau yang ini.." Natsu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai kostum itu. Natsu meunjukan kostum berjubah hitam. Itu terlihat seperti kostum drakula._

"_Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Angel berpasangan dengan drakula, Natsu? Lagi pula… kostum itu tidak co—" Lucy menahan kalimatnya, ketika ia melihat Natsu mencoba mengenakan kostum itu. mulutnya hanya dapat ternganga lebar. 'O-okeh.. itu terlihat keren' Bantinnya._

"_Bagaimana, Luce?" Natsu memainkan alisnya naik-turun._

"_Fuh…" Lucy menghela nafas "Terserah padamu"_

End flashback

Lucy berjalan dengan hati senang menuju guild fairy tail. Sesekali Lucy menggerakan bola matanya kesana-kemari. Lentera _orange _banyak bergantungan di setiap sudut rumah. Tak ketinggalan maskot halloween _jack-o-lanterns _banyak terpasang di sudut pintu rumah penduduk Magnolia. Terdengar ketukan pintu, juga teriakan 'treat or trick' dari semua orang yang tengah menikmati suasana halloween. Anak kecil menenteng tas berisi permen mereka kesana kemari.

Di tengah kota, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Melihat kegembiraan itu, membuat Lucy ingin segera sampai menuju guild tercintanya.

.

.

"Oh" Natsu tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan membuat beberapa anggota guild yang duduk didekatnya tersentak. "Ada apa, Natsu?" Tanya Erza.

"Sepertinya.. Luce datang.." Jawab Natsu sembari mengendus-endus udara disekitarnya. Erza, Gray dan Mira mulai tersenyum lebar "Bagus!" Teriak mereka bertiga. "Inilah saatnya!"

"A-Apa? Jadi kalian tetap serius dengan rencana ini?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada gugup.

Mereka mengangguk kompak tanpa berkata apapun.

"Tapi.. aku takut! Ini lebih menyeramkan dari pada harus melawan musuh terberat sekalipun!" Natsu masih mencoba untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka.

"Hey.. jika rencana ini berhasil.. kau akan langsung berterima kasih padaku berulang-ulang, Natsu" Mira menyikut lengannya.

"Itu kan kalau berhas—!"

"—Minna! Aku datang!" Sapa Lucy begitu menampakan diri di guild, yang otomatis memotong perkataan Natsu.

Natsu dan ketiga orang yang berada di dekatnya menatap gadis pirang yang tengah berbincang dengan sahabatnya berambut biru dan bertubuh mungil itu, dengan tatapan—seperti menerkam.

Kata yang pertama kali terucap dari mulut Natsu ketika melihat Lucy datang adalah.. "Sial".

Sial bukan dalam artian buruk. Tapi sial karna Lucy terlihat begitu _sempurna!_

"Nah. Ayolah.. flame-head.." Gray mendorong Natsu dan sukses membuatnya mendapat tatapan sinis dari fire dragon slayer itu.

Dengan decakan pelan. Natsu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lucy. Debaran jantungnya sungguh sangat kencang! Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dikedua pelipisnya. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali. Jika ketika ia melaksanakan rencana itu dan gagal! Atau lain kata.. Lucy membencinya! Natsu akan membunuh ketiga orang itu. ia tak peduli jika sekalipun yang ia lawan adalah Mira dan Erza.

"H-Hey.. Luce.." Sapa Natsu canggung. "Oh hai—woow! Kau terlihat sangat keren, Natsu!" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"B-Begitu.. juga denganmu Luce.." Katanya terbata-bata. Lucy yang mendengar nada bicara Natsu sedikit aneh itu pun , memiringkan kepalanya sembari mentautkan alisnya. "Kau kenapa, Natsu?"

"Ano…" Natsu melirik kearah ketiga orang yang tengah mengacungkan jempol mereka kearahnya "T-Tidak… apa Luce.. um.. jadi.. aku akan menanyakan… _trick or.. s-sweet?"_

Lucy menaikan alisnya "_Trick or sweet? _Apa kau tak salah Natsu?"

"Jawablah.. Lucy.."

Lucy terlihat berpikir " Um.. aku sedikit penasaran.. jadi.. aku akan.. menjawab _sweet?"_

Dengan itu, Natsu menarik lengan Lucy. Mencoba memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat, Lucy sudah merasakan nafas panas Natsu menggelitik kulit wajahnya. Ia kini sangat dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat. Hingga.. bibir mereka dapat _bertemu._

Lucy bahkan tak sempat mengedipkan mata. Natsu _bertindak_ terlalu cepat.

Seketika alunan musik berhenti. Sorakan juga tawa pun sirna. Semua mata hanya tertuju pada dua orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Semuanya tercengang, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang menyemburkan bir dan hampir tersedak makanan mereka sendiri.

Ciuman pertama yang terasa canggung itu.. tak begitu lama. Hanya berselang waktu tiga detik, hingga Natsu melepaskannya duluan. "N-Natsu?" Lucy memegang bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

"Lu-luce. ma-maafkan aku… hanya saja.. Mira—"

"—ikut aku" Kata Lucy sembari menarik Natsu yang masih _blushing_ keluar guild. Meninggaalkan wajah _shock _diantara anggota guildnya.

Mira, Gray dan Erza hanya dapat tersenyum bangga. "Jadi?" Tanya Mira memperbesar suaranya, mencoba menarik perhatian anggota guildnya kembali "Siapa yang _bertaruh _rencana ini tak akan berhasil? Bayar pada kami bertiga.."

Dengan kesal beberapa anggota guild yang kalah taruhan mulai memberikan uang kepada Mira. "Cih. Aku benci mengakui ini.. tapi rencanamu bagus" Laxus menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Tentu! Dan.. siapa bilang.. halloween harus selalu menyeramkan? Bukankah.. _hal manis_ seperti ini, juga bagus?"

.

.

"Luce! kau ingin menarikku kemana?" Tanya Natsu bingung karna Lucy menariknya begitu jauh dari guild.

Lucy melepakan genggaman tangannya, sebelum ia menatap Natsu langsung dan lurus menuju mata onyx-nya. Wajah Lucy terlihat sangat serius. "D-Dengar, Luce. ini semua adalah rencana Mira. Kumohon jangan benci aku"

Lucy tertawa kecil " Tak akan , Natsu"

"E-Eh?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah jika.. itu adalah _hal_ yang sudah aku tunggu lama?"

"Jadi.." Perlahan senyum Natsu mulai merekah "Kau tak membenciku?"

"Tentu tidak!" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum manisnya masih tertempel.

"Oh! Luce!" Natsu memeluknya "Aku juga! Aku juga sudah menunggu itu sejak lama! Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk _mencoba!" _

"Seandainya kau, bertindak lebih cepat , Natsu. Aku tak harus menunggu selama ini.." Lucy menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hhihi.. aku minta maaf Luce. Jadi?" Natsu memangkuk wajah Lucy dengan kedua tangannya _"Trick or sweet?"_ Tanyanya.

Lucy tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab "_Sweet_"

.

'_Ternyata.. Halloween itu.. tak menyeramkan… Tapi sangat_.. _**manis.'**_

_**.**_

**Yosh! Minna! XD jadi apakah aneh? RnR! Fav juga boleh :3 *ngarep hehe. Dan maaf ceritanya singkat :o**

**–nshawol56/566-**


End file.
